wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Królowa Śniegu/Opowiadanie drugie
Pośród wielkiego miasta, gdzie jest tyle domów i tyle ludzi, że nie ma dość miejsca, aby każdy miał swój mały ogródek, i dlatego większości ludzi musi wystarczyć doniczka z kwiatami, mieszkało dwoje biednych dzieci, które miały jednak ogród trochę większy niż doniczka. Nie byli bratem i siostrą, ale kochali się jak rodzeństwo. Ich rodzice mieszkali w dwóch domach, przedzielonych wąską uliczką, w dwóch izdebkach na poddaszu; dachy domów stykały się prawie ze sobą; tuż obok rynny w każdym domu widniało małe okienko, wystarczyło tylko przeskoczyć przez rynnę i już można było przejść z jednego okna do drugiego. Rodzice mieli przed oknem drewnianą skrzynkę, w której sadzili pożyteczne warzywa i małe różane krzewy. Raz wpadło rodzicom na myśl, żeby postawić skrzynki w poprzek rynny, tak że sięgały prawie od jednego okna do drugiego i wyglądały jak dwie grządki. Pędy grochu zwieszały się ze skrzynek, a różane krzewy wypuszczały długie gałązki, wiły się dookoła okien i pochylały ku sobie; wyglądało to prawie jak brama triumfalna, pełna zieleni i kwiatów. Ponieważ skrzynki były bardzo wysoko, a nie wolno tam było się wdrapywać dzieciom, pozwolono im często wychodzić do siebie i siedzieć na małych stołeczkach pod różami; bawiły się tam świetnie. W zimie kończyła się ta przyjemność, okna były często zupełnie zamarznięte; ale wtedy dzieci ogrzewały przy piecu miedziaki i przykładały je do zamarzniętych szyb, tak że robiła się świetna dziurka do patrzenia, taka okrągła, okrągła; przez tę dziurkę patrzało kochane, miłe oko, przy każdym oknie jedno; byli to chłopczyk i dziewczynka. Chłopczyk nazywał się Kay, a dziewczynka Gerda. W lecie wystarczył jeden krok, i już byli razem, ale w zimie musieli wchodzić na tyle schodów i schodzić z tylu schodów, a na dworze padał śnieg. — To roje białych pszczół! — powiedziała stara babka. — Czy mają także królową? — spytał chłopczyk, bo wiedział, że prawdziwe pszczoły mają królową. — Naturalnie, że mają! — powiedziała babka. — Fruwa tam, gdzie się najgęściej roją. Jest większa od innych i nigdy nie odpoczywa na ziemi, odlatuje z powrotem w czarne chmury. Czasami w zimowe noce przelatuje przez ulice miasta i zagląda do wszystkich okien, a wtedy okna te zamarzają tak dziwnie, jak gdyby się pokrywały kwiatami. — Tak, tośmy widzieli! — wołały dzieci i teraz uwierzyły, że to była prawda. — Czy Królowa Śniegu może tutaj przyjść? — spytała mała dziewczynka. — Niech tylko spróbuje! — powiedział chłopiec. — Wtedy posadzę ją na gorącym piecu i roztopi się. Ale babka pogładziła go po głowie i zaczęła opowiadać inne bajki. Wieczorem, kiedy mały Kay kładł się już spać, wdrapał się na krzesło przy oknie i spojrzał przez małą dziurkę; właśnie spadło parę płatków śniegu i jeden z nich, największy, zawisł na brzegu skrzynki z kwiatami; rósł coraz bardziej i bardziej i w końcu przemienił się w kobietę ubraną w najdelikatniejszą białą gazę, utkaną jakby z miliona gwiaździstych płatków. Była piękna i zgrabna, ale cała z lodu, z olśniewającego, błyszczącego lodu, a jednak żyła: oczy patrzały jak dwie jasne gwiazdy, ale nie było w nich spokoju ani wytchnienia. Skłoniła się do okna i skinęła ręką. Chłopczyk przestraszył się i zeskoczył z krzesła; a wtedy zdawało mu się, że wielki ptak przeleciał obok okna. Następnego dnia był silny mróz, a potem zrobiła się odwilż, a potem przyszła wiosna, słońce świeciło, ukazała się zieleń, jaskółki budowały gniazda, otworzono okna i dzieci siedziały znowu w swoim ogródku przy rynnie, wysoko ponad wszystkimi piętrami. Tego lata róże kwitły niezwykle obficie; dziewczynka nauczyła się psalmu, w którym była mowa także i o różach, i wtedy pomyślała o swoich własnych kwiatkach; zaśpiewała ten psalm chłopczykowi, a on nucił razem z nią: Róża przekwitła i mienie, Pójdź, pokłońmy się dziecinie. Dzieci trzymały się za ręce, całowały róże, patrzały w jasne słońce i mówiły do słońca jak do Dzieciątka Jezus. Cóż to były za cudne, letnie dni, jakże przyjemnie było siedzieć pomiędzy świeżymi krzewami róż, które, zdawało się, nigdy nie przestaną kwitnąć! Kay i Gerda siedzieli i oglądali książkę z obrazkami, w której były malowane zwierzęta i ptaki. Wtem, gdy zegar na wielkiej wieży kościelnej wybił właśnie piątą, Kay zawołał: — Coś mnie ukłuło w serce! O, a teraz coś mi wpadło do oka! Dziewczynka objęła go za szyję, chłopczyk mrugał oczami: nie, nic nie było widać! — Pewnie już wyleciało! — powiedział, ale nie wyleciało. Był to właśnie jeden z tych odłamków szkła, na które rozpadło się lustro, czarodziejskie lustro, wiemy przecież, to wstrętne lustro, które wszystko, co wielkie i ładne, odbijało jako małe i brzydkie, podczas gdy to, co było brzydkie i złe, występowało wyraźnie i każdą wadę można było od razu zauważyć. Biedny Kay! Do jego serca wpadł także taki odłamek. Za chwilę to serce przemieni się w grudkę lodu. Teraz już przestało boleć, ale odłamek tkwił jeszcze w sercu. — Dlaczego płaczesz? — spytał. — Tak brzydko wyglądasz! Nic mi przecież nie jest! Fe! — zawołał nagle. — Tę różę toczy robak! A patrz, tamta jest zupełnie krzywa. Właściwie te róże są brzydkie. Tak samo jak te skrzynie, w których stoją! — Kopnął nogą skrzynię i zerwał obie róże. — Kay, co ty robisz? — zawołała dziewczynka, a on, widząc jej przerażenie, zerwał jeszcze jedną różę i pobiegł do swego okna zostawiając małą, milutką Gerdę samą. Kiedy potem przyszła do niego z książką z obrazkami, powiedział, że to dobre dla niemowląt; a kiedy babka opowiadała bajki, miał im zawsze coś do zarzucenia albo stawał za babką, kładł okulary i przedrzeźniał ją; a udawało mu się to tak dobrze, że ludzie śmiali się z tego. Wkrótce nauczył się naśladować mowę i chód wszystkich ludzi na całej ulicy. Potrafił pokazywać wszystko, co w nich było niezwykłego i brzydkiego, a ludzie mówili: "Ten chłopiec jest bardzo zdolny!" Ale sprawiło to szkło, które mu wpadło do oka, szkło tkwiące w jego sercu, i dlatego dokuczał nawet małej Gerdzie, która była do niego przywiązana całą duszą. Jego zabawy zmieniły się teraz całkowicie; stały się takie mądre. Pewnego zimowego dnia, kiedy prószył śnieg, przyniósł sobie wielkie powiększające szkło, rozpostarł połowę swego granatowego płaszczyka i zgarnął na nią płatki śniegu. — Spójrz no w szkło, Gerda! — powiedział. Każdy płatek śniegu powiększał się w szkle i wyglądał jak piękny kwiat lub sześciokątna gwiazda; był to wspaniały widok. — Widzisz, jakie to artystyczne! — mówił Kay — to o wiele ciekawsze od prawdziwych kwiatów! Te kwiaty nie mają żadnych wad, są doskonałe, o ile tylko się nie roztopią. Po chwili zjawił się z wielkimi rękawicami i małymi saneczkami na plecach; krzyknął Gerdzie w samo ucho: — Idę na wielki plac, gdzie inni chłopcy się bawią — i poszedł. Na placu najśmielsi chłopcy przywiązywali często swoje saneczki do chłopskiego wozu i jechali w ten sposób spory kawał drogi. Było to bardzo wesołe. Kiedy się w najlepsze bawili, nadjechały jakieś wielkie sanie; były pomalowane całe na biało, a w środku siedział ktoś otulony w białe futro i w białej, futrzanej czapce; sanie objechały plac dwa razy dookoła. Kay przywiązał do nich szybko swoje saneczki i jechał za dużymi saniami; jechali coraz prędzej i prędzej, prosto przed siebie w najbliższą ulicę; osoba, która siedziała w saniach, odwróciła się, kiwnęła przyjaźnie do Kaya głową, zupełnie tak, jakby się znali od dawna; za każdym razem, kiedy Kay chciał odwiązać swoje saneczki, osoba znowu do niego kiwała i Kay zostawał; wyjechali za bramę miasta, wtedy śnieg zaczął tak sypać, że chłopiec, jadąc dalej, nie widział nawet ręki, którą trzymał przed oczami; puścił prędko sznur od saneczek, by się uwolnić od wielkich sań, ale to nie pomogło, jego małe saneczki przywiązane były mocno i jak wiatr pędziły naprzód. Wtedy zaczął głośno wołać, ale nikt go nie słyszał, śnieg padał, saneczki mknęły szybko; od czasu do czasu podskakiwały, tak jakby jechały przez rowy i płoty. Kay był bardzo przestraszony, chciał zmówić Ojcze nasz, ale mógł sobie przypomnieć tylko tabliczkę mnożenia. Płatki śniegu stawały się coraz większe i większe i w końcu wyglądały jak duże białe kury; nagle odskoczyły na bok, wielkie sanie zatrzymały się i osoba, która w nich jechała, wyprostowała się, jej futro i czapka były całe ze śniegu a ona sama była damą smukłą i wysoką, jaśniejącą bielą — Królowa Śniegu! — Zrobiliśmy ładny kawał drogi — powiedziała — ale po co marznąć? Otul się moim niedźwiedzim futrem. — Posadziła go obok siebie w saniach i otuliła go futrem; było mu tak, jakby pogrążył się w śnieżnej zaspie. — Czy zimno ci jeszcze? — spytała i pocałowała go w czoło. Pocałunek był zimniejszy od lodu, dotarł prosto do serca, które już i tak na pół zlodowaciało; było mu tak, jak gdyby miał umrzeć; ale tylko przez chwilę, potem zrobiło mu się dobrze; nie czuł już zimna. — Moje saneczki! Nie zapomnij o moich saneczkach! — o tym pomyślał przede wszystkim; saneczki przywiązano do jednej z białych kur, która pofrunęła niosąc je na grzbiecie. Królowa Śniegu pocałowała Kaya jeszcze raz, i wtedy zapomniał o małej Gerdzie, o babce i o wszystkich w domu. — Teraz już cię więcej nie pocałuję! — powiedziała — bo zacałowałabym cię na śmierć! Kay spojrzał na nią; była bardzo ładna; nie mógł sobie wyobrazić mądrzejszej i piękniejszej twarzy; teraz nie wydawała mu się już z lodu jak przedtem, kiedy ją widział za oknem, gdy kiwała do niego; w jego oczach była doskonałością, nie bał się wcale, opowiedział jej, że potrafi rachować z pamięci i nawet z ułamkami, że wie, ile kwadratowych mil liczy kraj i ile ma kraj mieszkańców; a ona uśmiechała się bez przerwy; wtedy pomyślał sobie, że wie jeszcze za mało, i spojrzał w wielką, wielką przestrzeń, a ona leciała z nim wysoko ponad czarnymi chmurami, wicher szumiał i wył, tak jakby śpiewał stare pieśni. Lecieli ponad lasem i jeziorami, nad morzem i lądem; daleko pod nimi gwizdał zimny wiatr, wyły wilki, śnieg iskrzył się, wyżej leciały czarne, kraczące wrony, a nad wszystkim wysoko w górze księżyc świecił jasno i Kay patrzył nań przez całą długą zimową noc; w dzień zaś spał u stóp Królowej Śniegu. Królowa Śniegu02